


Sparks

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Electricity, F/F, Femslash, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the drabbletag5 challenge @ Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Darcy/Natasha - electricity</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabbletag5 challenge @ Femslash100 Prompt: MCU: Darcy/Natasha - electricity

"Oh fuck," Darcy hissed at spark that leapt from the violent wand to her nipple.

Natasha pulled the toy away and swirled her tongue around the nipple, and sucked for a few seconds. "What do you think?" she asked.

"I...uh, wow that felt...wow." It hadn't felt quite like Darcy was expecting when Natasha had suggested they try electricity sexually. Fabric ties around her wrists bound Darcy to the headboard of the bed. Natasha, still sucking on the nipple, brought the toy back up, sending white-blue sparks dancing on her other breast.

Darcy let out a long, deep, wanton moan. Sharp tingles that were somewhere between pins-and-needles and being poked with an actual pin felt good in such a weird way she couldn't decide if she liked it or not.

It was when Natasha withdrew the wand and the sensation stopped that she decided that hell yeah she liked it. She wanted "more. Please. More."

Natasha sucked Darcy's nipple between her teeth, pulling her head back and stretching it, watching her lover's face. She hovered the wand over the other nipple, not quite close enough until Darcy begged again.

The electricity arced at several points between the toy and Darcy's breast, stimulating her nipple and surrounding areola and skin.

Natasha moved the wand away. "If you think that feels good, wait until you feel this," she said. Darcy looked down, watching as Natasha moved the toy south.

With the first spark on her pussy Darcy was an electricity convert.


End file.
